Cuddle Budies?
by emoeyes713
Summary: what happens when Beemo falls in love with Finn?
1. Chapter 1

Finn had just returned home from another adventure, "man I'm beat Jake. glad we used the new ribs flare." said the young adventurer placing his sword back on its mantel and setting his bag on the ground. Jake the dogs' cell phone started to ring.

Jake stretched his arm and lazily answered the phone."hello? oh hey lady...you need me tonight? OK honey. i will be there shortly." he hung up his phone and told finn what was going on. "well looks like you get all the ribs to your self. lucky. well see you Monday homey." said Jake as he walked out of the tree house with a bag he took when he left for Lady Rainacorn's home on some weekends.

"oh man that's two days without my dog, to go adventuring with, and i cant go any where else because i made a deal to not go on adventures without Jake or, not without his permission since the crystle eye incident." Finn sighed as he climbed into the living room and did not see any cooked foods ready nor did he see his little computer Beemo. he called out for his little friend but there was no response. he investigated until he found a note on the table. '_Finn this is Beemo. if you want to find me look in my hiding spot. p.s. a clue is where your perfect hair is every night.'_

it took Finn a wile to figure out where Beemo was talking about. then he realized his bed. as he climbed he could he a strange sound. it sounded like someone was breathing heavily. as he got in his room, he could not see his bed just yet due to the darkness of night. he found his matches and candle for the bed room. when he lit it there was a person in his bed, hidden under the covers. obviously asleep. Finns first thought was "ok there is someone in my bed. it could be one of three people. Marceline, Ice king, or P.B. i so hope its not any of them."

Finn grabbed the covers to the bed and pulled them quickly only to be in shock. there was a girl in Finns bed. she had green hair pail skin and was waring on of Finns' shirts that was way too big on her and a pare of light green underwear. Finns' face turned a quick shade of dark red. she woke up and looked at Finn. her eyes where like his, two dots. there was a long silence until she spoke. "oh hay Finn how was your adventure? would you like to play with Beemo?" she asked sitting up revealing a more curved figure as she sat up.

"who are you? what are you doing in my house?" Finn yelled snapping himself together.

the girl tilted her head in confusion and replied "its me Beemo. i was going to sue-prized you Finn with my new body. i know that you haven't been sleeping well since you and Flame princes had broken up. so i made me into your new sleep cuddle buddy!" then lifted her arms in the air making her new cleavage bounce with her excitement.

Finn tried to hold him self together wile he saw this energetic girl bounce up and down on his bed. he understood that Beemo liked him. she had subtle moments her and there, but this was a first. she made herself a new human shaped body just for him. also true he had not been sleeping well since he he and FP broke up. it had been rough for him since then, his adventures had gotten far more difficult, almost nobody had time for him, and worst of all he was always feeling alone. none had come to confer him in his sadness and make him feel better. Marceline had left on a music tour around the world for a year but she sent post cards. PB was getting ready for her coronation to finally be declared queen. Flame princes had moved back to the fire kingdom, and Jake was almost never around because of his now Wife and kids.  
all he had was Beemo. his sweet little computer he and Jake found one day.

Beemo had yawned loudly and grabbed Finns hand to pull him to the bed. "Finn. i mad this body to get close to you and love you but I'm only 25% ready to got much further in a relation ship. so for tonight can we just start off as cuddle buddies?" she asked looking in his eyes.

Finn looked in here eyes for a moment thinking to himself. 'can we really have a relation ship together? i mean what would every one else say? it not that i don't like her. i just don't know what to say...OK i will give it a chance this weekend, and have this as the beginning of a new adventure.' after his long thought he simply gave her a light hug and stripped to his boxers since Beemo had seen him nude before, wile he was in a bath. "goodnight my angel haired fox." whispered Beemo. Finn wrapped his arms around her and they both smiled as they cuddled to sleep for the first of many nights.

first Fanfic sorry if not done well. please review. chapter 2 will be posted at a later time.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn had woken up from a night from sleep with the now Human Beemo. he was confused at first when he woke up without beemo. she was not in bed with him but he could smell bacon cooking downstairs. he put his paints on and climbed down to the kitchen where he saw Beemo cooking bacon and eggs, still wearing his shirt, without pants. Finn could not keep his eyes off her both slender and yet cerved fighure.

"ouch!" Beemo yelled as she pulled her arm away from the frying pan.

Finn quickly snapping to his hero senses rushed to see what was going on. turned out it was just a burn. "try to me more careful Beemo. your body's not made of metal anymore. here's some magical healing tears." said Finn treating her wound, and turning off the burner. "thank You Finn, im not quite used to being human yet." said beemo smiling as Finn set her at the table. they stared to eat the bacon and eggs that beemo made for them untill finn had asked a question that was on his mined for the longest time. "Beemo how did you become human? i mean it's compleetly unheard of. i dont think even PB knows how to make computers human."

Beemo stopped eating, and thought about it before she lightly karate chopped Finn on the head and answered "well at first i tried useing soy human, but it would not stay together. next i though making a mechanical body but i calculated only a 98% of failure in my task that way. so as of last night i used a wish from your secret bottle hidden under the house." she answered the last part looking sad, and Finn knew why that bottle was filled with wishes only meant for emergency's. "well one selfish reason for a wish wont hurt any one, because you wanted to see me differently." Finn said to lighten the mood.

then the door started to ring and Beemo jumped in excitement. the shirt she was wearing snagged on the table, and Beemo fell on her side reveling her green panties, and perfectly round ass. at this moment even Beemo was blushing. Finn helped her up and told her to wait as he went to answer the door.

When Finn got to the door he tried to calm down from seeing beemos' ass, but he was gaining a pain in his pants. once he felt calm he answers the door and found peppermint butler there. "Deer master Finn, you and Flame princes have been invited to be special guest at Princes bubblegum coronation seramon- oh my i didn't know you had company." said peppermint butler covering his eyes when he saw Beemo giving Finn a hug from behind, and again no pants, just a shirt that go's to her knees.

"sorry Peppermint Butler, but me and FP broke up two months ago." said Finn felling sad as he remembered how he really is now.

"you mean 'FP and I' Master Finn. my condolences and my congratulations Master Finn the coordination is at thee o'clock. please be on time, and miss if you need a dress please ask me and i can get you one at the second." said peppermint butler before he left.

Finn closed the door and turn around to see Beemo with a feeling guilty face. her face was too adorable to finn. he said "your forgiven Beemo. i need to shower any ways, i have to get cleaned up." said Finn as he started to head up to the bathroom with an over energetic girl hopping around him. as they went up to the bath room beemo stopped to go get new close for them. Finn just started to show when he heard the door close and then some foot steps. he heard a small flop, then another one. then he heard the show curtain open ,and close slowly.

he felt small soft hands on his shoulders, and slowly slid down his back, the curved back up and went through his wet hair. Finn spun around and kissed beemo as hard as he could. she was spooked at first but after a moment she started to kiss back. soon Finn poked his tong to her lips, with success they started to make out with more passion Finns hands where feeling every side of Beemos' new body, as she dug her nails in his head, send her fingers through his golden locks. once they broke there kiss for air Finn started with a trail of kisses going down her collar.

Beemo pushes Finn to the other side of the show and yells "Finn there is no time for foreplay. if we are to make it in time we need to get started now!" Beemo reaches out of the shower and pulls in a square placate to open it. once it is open she pulls out the condom from in it and helps Finn put it on. "beemo how do you know how to use this?"

"i saw you and Flame princes, and learned how to do it." said Beemo starting to lick at Finns' neck.

"oh. i just healed from that." said Finn mounting Beemo on the wall positioning his erection to her entrance.

"we better hurry we are running out of time." beemo moaned as Finn entered her with, his erection. he started to move once they where ready. beemo didn't have a virgin hymen, so there was only pleasure. Finn was moveing his hips up and down, in and out, pleasure in each movement, water pouring down, adding feeling into movement. they started to french kiss as Finn found her special spot, Beemo kept letting out loud moans as Finn kept trusting into her. they stopped french kissing and started to suck on each others necks. Finns pace rapidly grew as he came, and shortly after so did Beemo. by the time they collected their focus the water became cold. Finn hopped out holding Beemo in his arms, kissing her gently.

"hay Beemo. lets keep this relation ship, and i like you to be my cuddle buddy. please be my girlfriend Beemo." Finn said as he laid Beemo on the bed looking at her naked and wet body.

"hmm. only if you call in sick until Jake gets back for the whole weekend." answers beemo giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Finns phone started to ring when he picked it up he heard Jake's voice on the other end "Finn whats this i hear about you having a lady friend over when I'm not there?" yelled Jake over the line. Finn could hear beemo yell "Puppies!" behind him. "look Jake it's- exactly what you think, but i caught a cold so i cant make it to the coordination today. i will see you when you get back, and explain everything them but for now- bye." said Finn not being able too keep his eyes off Beemo. he hung up the phone with the sound of Jake saying "wait don't yo-" 'click'

"so Beemo. I'm yours for the rest of the weekend, or until jake is calm-down with me about having gone to tier 15 with a new person." said Finn caressing beemo's wet hair out of her face.


	3. Chapter 3

it was the day after what is now Queen Bubblegum's coronation. everyone had attended the coronation, and the after party ecept Finn and Beemo. Why? because they where having a 24-hour sex session. Finn and beemo where in there home, more specifically in Finns bed. They where faking Finn being sick, so that he wouldn't need to go anywhere. even if it was a special occasion. however there was a problem.

it was now Sunday evening, Jake would return from his wife lady rainacorn, Queen Bubblegum would be pissed that he did not go to her coronation because of a girl, and Marcelline was back for the week because of Bubblegum's coronation.

Finn was in his bed with Beemo's head resting on his chest asleep. he felt that he could not have been a happier person at the moment but then he thought about how life was going to catch up soon. he figure there would be crap for his new relationship. Marcelline would make a joke about him being desperate, Jake would probably be barking at him for going to tier 15 on the first date, and bubblegum would tell him some scientific reason that his relationship was wrong.

the more he thought about it, he hated bubblegum. when he loved he she didn't love him back, every time he was in a relationship she would tell him some reason it was wrong. not just with FP, but before he dated FP, He tried to date a nymph, then Susan strong, and a demon. she was right on all of them, but her faith is what made him angry. her experiments where constantly putting her people in trouble, zombies, candy Spinx, the lemon-grabs, and the linch king. all these problems and Finn had to fix them. they never spent any holiday's together as friends, she invited him to her parties, but when it came down to it, she din't go to any of his birthdays, Jake's or, Marcelline's, and when they had the movie club, she only came over so she could avoid being a princes for a little wile.

Hell, Marcelline was a better friend. she always came to there party's she was always doing good things even thowe it didn't seem like it. she was nice and fare to finn when he needed help, and once in a wile so did she. she only used him once and it was for a game. now she just treats him like a bro.

finally Jake, his best friend and brother. they where raised together, fought together, eat together, traveled, cried, laughed, felt pain together. they where just as close as a boy and his dog could get, well until Jake got an interests in the lady's. then Jake met lady rainacorn. then they stared to drift apart. slowly like continued, now Jake the dog, is Jake the dad. he dose go adventuring with finn only so he can safely say helped he raised Finn. only after Finn dint need Jake anymore would would the two hang out only ten present of the time. they where still bro's but time was catching up. finn was now seventeen. he could handle most monsters on his own.

now all Finn wanted and had was his girlfriend Beemo. she loves him, he loves her. he didn't want to think of the future. he just wanted to stay as close to beemo as he could.

beemo woke up and yawned before saying "Finn, good evening would you like me to make supper? I'll make it special." she winked on the last part before she sat up and put on Finns' close on to were.

"you, know we need to get you some new close beemo, and yes please dear. i need to clean up. you know before Jake gets home." Finn said grabbing a towel and some clean close, watching beemo head down to the kitchen. Finn hopped in a quick shower, and when he got out and down to the kitchen he was that beemo was making sausages. Finn smiled at an evil idea he had. he crept up close to beemo with out her notice, and slid his hands from her hip, which where very sore, and traveled to her shoulders sending waves of pleasher through her body. she was having trouble holding herself from moaning loudly.

"if you wanted sausage you don't need to cook it, shouldn't mine be enough?" he whispered in her ear.

she was blushing brightly. she turned off the burner and spun around to wispier in his ear "its dinner so that Jake will be in a better mood when he get's here, and if i want more sausage i know i don't have to cook it i just need your-"

"oh my grod! who is this!" Jake yelled when he saw Finn with a girl, both dressed the same.

Finn blushed brightly knowing where his and beemo's conversation would have gone if he had arrived only another thirty seconds later. "Jake i know how this looks, and i can say-" Finn was interrupted by an angry Jake.

"what that you skipped PB biggest day to be with some loose woman! not cool dude why did you go to tier 15 man? not cool." Jake snapped at Finn.

after a moment of silence. Finn finally talked. "Jake this is my new girlfriend. yes i broke your rule of no girls in the house when your gone, and I'm sorry for lying to everyone about being sick. i just don't want to be friends with PB or is it QB now. i found a new love and i don't want to screw up like i did last time, or the times before. don't you want be to be happy?" Finn said with full courage in his heart that beemo was smiling from what he said that she could only cry with a huge smile on her face.

"dude im sorry for getting made at ya but i needed to be strick with you. dad asked me to raise you, and you know, make you a honest man. i guest that your growing up man and i needed to see that. your friend her seems nice and im sorry for calling you loose. it wont happen again. i know i haven't been spending enough time with you lately because of my family and all that." said Jake trying to analogize for his mistakes.

the two bro's made up, then there was a knocking at the door. Jake went to answer but rushed back to Finn to warn him of the deep shit he was in as Queen bubblegum stomped in angry, with blood shot eyes from crying, she started to scream at him about he idiocy, arrogance and, calling other foul terms, and slapping him across the face twice, until she she screamed "do you know how long it took me to plan that night! i Was going to confess my love for you! you- you- Glob dammit!"

"QB. you had lots of chances to tell me these feelings. hell! you had thousands of chances to to tell me but you didn't and not when you put me through hell over and over, abandon me when i need your help the most, and when i loved you, and it was obvious, you didn't love me back. now its too late and im with someone else. again! if you haven't noticed this is the second time we have had this talk, and you know what? Marcelline is a better friend then you." said Finn trying to not scare beemo.

as the two finished there yelling Marcelline flew gently trough the window. "wow guys' i could hear you two from a mile away. you must have really gotten on Finns nerves Bonnibelle, for Finn to get this mad."

"he's the one who spent the day with some random girl instead of going to my coronation."

"that's what your mad about! dude he broke up with flame princes and was heart broken about it. Finns a feeler." said Marcelline then looked at Finn. " no offense bro."

"none taken." Finn replied.

"nobody has had time for the poor guy. so when he finally fiends someone who has time for him and falls back into love. i totally agree with Finn you had more than enough chances. Bonnibelle i thought that you where more classy then that." said Marcelline looking down at the crying queen.

"why don't we all have dinner to help smooth things over with everyone. im making a fruit bowl and sausage, i can add bacon, and some leftover ribs." said Beemo starting the burners to the stove.

Marcelline stomic growled and she started to flowt of her back saying "yea im a little hungery. i could use some food...hey where's beemo?"

"beemo is right here!" said beemo lifting her hand in the air giving everyone a shock to who she really was.

all three, Jake, Marcelline, and bubblegum said at the same time. "BEEMO!"


	4. Chapter 4

a nice dinner with Finn and his closest friends... it turn out to be a "what the Fuck!" meeting.

after a wile Bubblegum just left silently, too much in shock. Marcelline had to get home before sun up, but she told Finn she was cool with beemo being his girlfriend, Jake was going home to the rainacorns to let them know he was living with them full time. now it was just Finn and Beemo again. they first had to clean from dinner, Beemo washed the dishes as Finn picked them up and put them away. as they where cleaning Finn saw something in the cupboards that gave him an idea.

Finn gave beemo a hug from behind, making beemo 'squeak' and he whispers in her ear "hey beemo i just had an idea for desert, it has chocolate on it." beemo blushed as she slid around to kiss finn on the lips. "how about you get the chocolate and i'll go to the bed and get ready. then we can have desert." she said seductively. beemo started to walk up to the bedroom and on the way she would leave behind a peace of clothing as she was heading to the room like a trail of bread crumbs. Finn got the chocolate and saw the trail of close and decide to do the same. he was only to his boxers when he enters his room. there was beemo only in her panties.

"come here adventurer your journey has brought you to me, claim your reward." she said spreading her knees, revealing her opening only for Finns' eyes.

He grabs her knees and slides his hands to her thighs. they move like snakes hunting mice, his lips found a way to her shoulders, as he kissed up her neck there was a cold feeling that came up suddenly. Beemo screamed on horror. Finn and beemo was frozen from the neck down.

"Ha ha. now that your Frozen. i can have Queen bubblegum marry me without her choice and you cant stop me." said ice king sitting in the window.

"you know you could just threaten the kingdom and ask force her that way. i wont stop you. just unfreeze us." said Finn trying to get free and keep beemo warm.

"how do i know this isn't a trick?" ice king said looking out the window at the candy kingdom. beemo was getting extremely cold without her close on and Finn noticed.

"bubblegum is- you sill with me? A. Be-it-ch." said Finn now trying to use his head to break the ice.

"O.K! your free hahahahahaha" ice king snapped his fingers and the ice melted around them wile he jumped out the window and flew away.

beemo's skin was turning blue from the ice. Finn had grabbed her and rushed her to the bathroom and began filling the tub with hot water. he gently placed beemo in the water and entered himself, after a minuet beemo stopped shivering and just cuddled with Finn in the tub.

"you know you have to go save her eventually." said beemo in a week voice, almost yawning.

"yea, but she is a bitch. i will save her tomorrow when i know that your OK." said Finn rubbing her back, with his hand.

"you know the chocolate was forgotten but i would rather be your cuddle buddy for now. i love you." said beemo falling asleep on Finn.

* * *

A/N: ok this is my last chapter for this story. i will be working on some other ones for a wile and, maybe if asked nice enough, will eventually, make a sequel.


	5. Chapter 5

ok people there is a sequel made titled "last of finn" or go to my profile page it is the only other adventure time story i have made. stop asking for a sequel.


End file.
